


You Nutter

by JodieWhittakerisbae



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cute Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan, F/F, Female Doctor (Doctor Who), Fluff, Gay Disaster Yasmin Khan, Inside the TARDIS (Doctor Who), Lesbian Thirteenth Doctor, Lesbian Yasmin Khan, Sad, Sad and Happy, Soft Thirteenth Doctor, Soft Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan, The Doctor (Doctor Who) Needs a Hug, Thirteenth Doctor Era, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan Fluff, Yasmin Khan Loves the Thirteenth Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JodieWhittakerisbae/pseuds/JodieWhittakerisbae
Summary: "It's okay to be sad"
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	You Nutter

**Author's Note:**

> Carry's on where Revolution of the Daleks left off. 
> 
> This is my first online fanfic so........... To anyone who might be reading this, hope you enjoy.  
> Also, to anyone not from the UK settee=sofa/couch (I don't know of other countries use that word. 
> 
> One last thing, I saw someone else on Spotify make a playlist for their fan fiction and thought it was a cool idea so I made one on Spotify called "You Nutter"-, a thasmin fanfic playlist with songs I think fit the aesthetic I was going for, so you can listen to that while reading to, like, set the mood if you want to I guess? I don't know, tell me in the comments, if you try it, if you liked it or not. https://open.spotify.com/playlist/25nDHGhXydmU7sDNLnqhtv?si=lSF51GgsRFuIW8UThOOVyg
> 
> Anyways, that's all, enjoy!

"It's okay to be sad" Yaz told the doctor, tears at the back of her eyes, not wanting to drop down to her face yet. The doctor was in a state of confused shock at the loss of two more of her friends, just like all the ones before, they all leave in the end, one way or another.

But Yaz's words had calmed her, as her voice always does. And so, now they were alone, The Doctor takes Yaz's hand, like she had done countless times before, but this time there was more purpose in the action. Yaz took her hand without hesitation.

"so.... " The Doctor breathed out as she said it, not quite sure what to do now.

"Yeah.... " Yaz replied, not quite sure what to do or say either.

"You sure you don't wanna go as well? 'cos I totally understand if you do. " The doctor said nervously, but kindly. She was afraid of the answer, that Yaz would have changed her mind about staying, but needed to know for certain.

"No! Of course I don't wanna go. " Yaz said, slightly more abruptly than she intended. Then, softening her tone, "I wanna stay with you forever. "

The Doctor dragged her eyes from the door Graham and Ryan had just left through and turned her gaze to Yaz, pupils widening.

She wanted to tell Yaz that no one could stay with her forever, about all the other people who had said that but who weren't here now. She wanted to tell her that forever didn't exist, but instead just said,

"sit with me?"

"Yeah" Yaz replied softly.

And so she led the human out of the console room, deeper into the TARDIS, to one of the many sitting rooms it had to offer, though this one had grown to be Yaz's favorite. The Doctor stopped at the door and Yaz pushed it open to reveal the dark, rustic, dusty room with it's deep red settee with gold embroidery and ebony bookcase and smell of old libraries with a fire place opposite the door. The doctor made a beeline to sit down on the sofa, taking her jacket of and hugging her still-booted legs close to her chest.

As she walked over to light the fireplace, Yaz told The Doctor, half-jokingly "Oi, no boots on the couch!"

It was a valid attempt to break the sad silence that hung in the atmosphere of Yaz's favorite room on the TARDIS, but all that came from the doctor was a muffled "Sorreh". But she obediently unlaced and slipped off her beloved boots and set them on the red carpet that matched the settee.

Meanwhile, Yaz had grabbed the box of matches conveniently placed on the mantelpiece above the fireplace, lit the fire and threw some logs on it it from the log basket next to her. She had had a stressful day or two. Not that she was complaining, she'd missed the adrenaline pumping through her veins, her heart beating so fast, she thought it might burst out her chest, and the horribly amazing feeling of excitement and happiness when she saw The Doctor, so intense that it physically hurt and she felt her chest would explode if she didn't calm down, like a ball of energy building up inside her expanding every second.

With the fire successfully lit, Yaz wandered back across the cozy room, to the sofa where The Doctor was sat and lowered herself on the other side of it. She took The Doctors hand from curled around her bent legs and lowered the doctor gently, in such a way to bring her blonde head to rest on her lap. She knew the doctor needed comforting after everything that had happened. The Time Lord didn't resist, but instead sunk into it, the action felt natural and safe. Her legs were slightly bent and her black and white stripy socked feet resting against the arm of the couch.

"We're gonna see 'em again you nutter" Yaz told The Doctor, half for herself. She knew that wasn't the only thing on the alien's mind, but it was the least she could to console her in at least one subject.

The Doctor still said nothing, not in the mood to talk, but thankful Yaz was such a wonderful human. She felt considerately better now, with her head in Yaz's lap, especially now the Human had started stroking her short blonde hair gently, silently. The Time Lord loved the safe monotony of the action, it gave her something nice to focus on, though she was not short of slightly more confusing things to keep her mind busy. 

The alien stared up at Yaz's face and Yaz gazed down at The Doctor's. For the first time in what felt like ages, literal ages, The Time Lord smiled. It tugged on the corners of her face as much as she would let it, and Yaz smiled back, showing her beautiful white teeth. She'd had a beautiful smile.

Momentarily brought back to reality by her busy mind The Doctor decided to confide in her only remaining companion, if only a little.

"You all leave eventually, in one way or another" It cameout sadder than what she had rehearsed in her head.

Yaz had a slightly wider knowledge of the people who came before her after the last couple of days, but she wouldn't have needed any to give The Doctor her response. 

"Not me, I'll be with you forever."

The doctor lifted a hand up and touched Yaz's soft cheek lovingly. The woman flushed, it could have been from the warm fire blazing and crackling meters away, or it could've been The Doctor's touch, either way, it happened and Yaz hoped she couldn't feel it.

They lay there for some amount of time, although neither being was keeping track; it could have been hours, or minutes, just sitting there, peaceful in each other's space. Until The Doctor slowly, gracefully rolled over on to her front and then kneeled up. Yaz was surprised at the sudden movement but suspected The Doctor had just grown bored of staying still, which she could never do for very long, or that she just had thought of something she had to do elsewhere. Something like that.

But The Doctor merely leaned closer to Yaz and pressed a soft kiss to the Human's lips. It was gentle but had hints of passion in the way she put her hands on both of Yaz's hips. Yaz turned so her head was now on the arm of the settee, her lips still on The Doctor's, so that she was lower on the sofa now. She kissed back more passionately, in tune with the blonde's body language. The Doctor then maneuvered so that she was straddling Yaz. The alien moved her hands up Yaz's body to cup her face in her hands.

After what felt like an eternity of heaven, where time stopped, disappeared, and in it's place was Paradise. The two beings' lips separated and deep brown, soulful eyes, full of wonder, met hazel-green eyes, made brighter in the firelight, filled with the wisdom of a thousand lifetimes and the love of two hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> Mighta gotten a bit cringey at the end there, depends if you like that kind of stuff. 
> 
> Thanks for making it this far and for reading this at all, there's so much good stuff on here so thanks for reading my fanfic. 
> 
> Also, I had an idea which I thought might be fun if anyone wants to participate. Because I'm slowly running out of ideas for fanfics, (I haven't run out completely yet but I might soon! ) I thought that if you wanted to, you could leave a thasmin prompt or a thasmin storyline you would like to see in the comments and I could choose a few I like and write them and gift the finished work to the you. :) just an idea, don't feel pressured, but if you like my writing and want to do it, it would be amazing to get some prompts.
> 
> Please tell me what you thought in the comments, I'd really like to know what you thought of it and if you liked it. :)


End file.
